The invention relates to a heart catheter with an electrode on a spreadable device.
A heart catheter of this kind is known from the patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,493. A spreadable device comprising two struts is arranged in the region of the distal end of this catheter; a plurality of individually controllable electrode poles is located on the struts. In a non spread state of the electrode device, the catheter can be inserted via a blood vessel into a cavity of the heart. The electrode device is spread out in the heart, so that the poles of the electrode come into contact with the inner surface of the cavity. Heart potentials can be measured with the electrode poles (endocardial mapping). They can also be used for the carrying out of ablations in a vestibule of the heart.